Raphael
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru) is a recurring angel in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH and is usually seen with Gabriel, Uriel and Michael. History Within the hierarchy of angels from Christian mythology, Raphael is one of the four Seraphim, the highest rank. His name means "One that heals." He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life, opposite the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Most of Raphael's exploits take place in the Apocrypha, where he has roles as imprisoner of Azazel (an angel that gets exiled from Heaven for having sex with human females) and guide of Sheol, the Hebrew underworld. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race (Boss on the CHAOS and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Daitenshi Clan as '''Raphaela' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Daitenshi Clan, DLC Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Clan *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Shitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: If...: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' Boss *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Boss in Red Book *''Devil Children: Light & Dark: minor recurring character. *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race (Boss) Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, Raphael is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game—the seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the fourth floor, accusing the protagonist of being "covered in the blood of the righteous" before engaging him in battle in case he's not law aligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Raphael's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Uriel and Gabriel can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"—a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Raphael is encountered and fought in Mifunashiro if the Hito-Shura is against the Reason of Yosuga. He is fought along with Gabriel and Uriel. Following his defeat, he can be created by fusing a Dominion with Uriel. ''Devil Children: Light & Dark'' Raphael is a spy sent by Ose to keep track and sabotage the Devil Children's attempts at stopping Empra. He's also an inventor who tends to build machines that go out of control. He has a younger brother and sister named Zadkiel and Tabbris, and after becoming close with the party eventually betrays the Imperium once they threaten his family. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Raphael has the special power WindProof, which prevents death by wind attacks. Raphael can do the light based combo War Breath with Uriel, which increases the parties stats for 15 MP. Raphael can perform the combo Soul Eater with Dred Cat. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Raphael along with the other three archangels are optional bosses to be encountered before the party enters the airport. Much like the other archangels, Raphael is a human turned demon who struggles with recollecting his memory and his hunger, along with suffering from an identity crisis where he believes he is a Millennial Kingdom angel. Raphael resides in the interment factory in the same room where the party picks up the processed can used to weaken the Jailer. Raphael specializes in using electricity and wind attacks in battle while boasting physical attacks that target the party. He also possesses Debilitate. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' As an ally As a boss ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Gallery Category:Seraph Race Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Holy Type Category:Boss Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Divine Race